Karl Francis Cybernik
Background Doctor Professor Karl Francis Cybernik (commonly abbreviated as K.F.C) is a recurring antagonist in the Rebellation Z series, and is the main antagonist of the “Cybernik Saga”. He is an evil supergenius, a mad scientist hellbent on the survival of the human race through total extermination of the neo-human subspecies. He is a good friend and colleague of Dr. Manugirobi, the first antagonist, and an associate of Queen Sheela and the Galactic Order. Cybernik is the progenitor of several important elements in the series due to his scientific prowess. He is behind the Alpha Delta Organization, which produces Killer Droids as replacement bodies for Queen Sheela in her quest for immortality, making K.F.C the archenemy of Rina Asahina for cloning her and manipulating her. He is also the one behind the Tower of Heaven’s design, even though it was built by slaves. K.F.C’s cloning knowledge was recycled by other antagonistic groups such as WAREZ and Julian Munchausen, which led to the many clones of Myeato and the godlike being, Juliet. He is also an important figure in Zero’s story (in addition to Rina’s and Rio’s), being the uncle of his adoptive mother Yasmine and knowing the details of her death. Also, he is the father of his sidekick Snipely and grandfather to Hope Cybernik, a relative of Zero’s under the care of the United Federation. Though Cybernik was killed by Tania at the end of his story saga, Cybernik’s programming always survives and builds himself a new form, ready to menace the world once again. It is known that he grows more insidious and vengeful with each transformation, with each successive plan becoming more and more desperate and aggressive. Karl Francis Cybernik was an ordinary human who was born after a time when it was common for humans to feel strong sensations of xenophobia toward their neo-human counterparts. Originally, he had no ill-feelings for neo-humans. He was initially a physical education instructor, and worked well with kids, helping them find their way when they were lost. He had a wife, Bertha, a son, Julian, and two daughters. One day all of his family, save for his son were destroyed in the crossfire of a battle between two neo-humans. His wife Bertha, was burned alive, turned into a charred carcass that couldn't even speak and his daughters were mingled to dust. Enraged by this, Karl became a scientist and took his son under his tutelage. For the next thirty years, he would become one of the most renowned geniuses in the world, studying alongside Manugirobi, who he befriended as a colleague. Through years of studying advanced physics, robotics, and biology, Karl became obsessed with transforming the human mind into pure artificial intelligence, growing more and more insane as he suggested replacing the entire human race with robotic duplicates immune to the powers of neo-humans to many development institutions worldwide.However, the world praised the neo-human Jujinko for saving the planet sometime ago, and the world has come to accept neo-humans. Everyone rejected Cybernik’s proposal for the “ultimate evolution of humankind” but Manugirobi never pinned it as a bad idea. The only accepted idea was the Tower of Heaven, a device capable of harnessing the power of neighboring star systems, which was successfully built in ten years. Cybernik would then begin building his own army to destroy the neo-humans, a race of cybernetic humans (cyberhumans) resistant to their powers. Eventually, Cybernik and Julian were confronted by General Mars, who stated Queen Sheela seeks an audience with the supergenius. Karl was utterly shocked that out in space was a matriarch that owns most of the planets throughout the Galaxy. Sheela had welcomed Karl to the real world. She explained to him what reality was, the fact that humans are weak and that the galaxy was full of entities capable of destroying them. However, her true purpose for seeking an audience with him was more along the lines of being impressed by his robotics. She went on to further explain her existence as an Overlander, a race of mutant humanoids able to exist anywhere in existence. She stressed that she could crush his skull with two fingers but she’d rather use him to good use. “Humans are still intelligent beings, so they have some use.”, as she put it. She requested (or more accurately demanded) Cybernik cultivate the perfect replacement body for her, a young but strong female neo-human capable of withstanding her dark powers. A cyberhuman, similar to the mechanical androids he had been building and the mechanical replacement body he made for himself, but a living biological one instead. Much to Cybernik’s surprise, Sheela revealed that she actually had asked this of his father Gerald, but the old fool failed to supply her with her new body, as “Project Zero” had been compromised at the cost of the death of Yasmine, Karl’s niece. Cybernik has been recruited to restart the project. Motivated by the death of his ill niece, Karl returned to Earth to develop a cyberhuman capable of withstanding the Queen’s power. However, making a purely biological being from scratch without a dna sample is difficult. Cybernik seemed to be well aware of Manugirobi’s own plan to go against the neo-humans and decided to attack at the same time. Prior to Kairamori being sent away to an island, Karl had came across Zero Uhara, the aforementioned Project Zero, and due to him technically being his grandnephew (being Yasmine’s adopted son), he took him in to further his plans. Cybernik had also killed Kiba Inumara’s caretaker, Bazett, and forced the boy to kill students at the Gaia Academy to distract the authorities from Manugirobi’s plot. He then found the perfect replacement body for the Queen, Rina Asahina, who he had captured via unknown methods. He initiated Project Zero Two (Z-2) by first modifying Rina’s body using biotechnology to create the newest version of his biotechnological type cyberhuman series. Of course he feared what the Queen would do to him if he had failed as his father did. To that end, he cloned Rina’s new biological makeup twenty-five times in order to create backups, should Rina prove insufficient. The clones became known as the Killer-Droids / Femdroids: Azusa, Beta, Celia, Delta, Ella, Faora, Gamma, Helena, Isla, Jamaia, Kianna, Layla, Mesa, Nina, Ora, Pandora, Quana, Sulla, Trina, Umbrella, Vespa, Wilma, Xana, Yura, and Zeta. By his side was Tania May, a young girl a few years older than Rina who Karl too in as a student considering her own desire for power and evolution, despite being a neo-human herself. However he remains cautious of her, claiming her to be a useful but wild and vicious animal. Eleven of the Femdroids were Cybernik’s personal female bodyguards while the remaining fourteen oversaw the development of Cybernik’s ultimate weapon, the Cyber Egg, which is powered by twelve artificial moon-sized satellites called the Black Moons. Ignoring Sheela and his fear of her, Cybernik focused on the survival of humanity by wiping out existential threats across the galaxy, and to that end required a superweapon. Having become completely cybernetic himself, the remains of his humanity are questionable. Perhaps he is now merely an artificial intelligence that seeks the genocide of the galaxy's most prominent races for a reason only it has been programmed to believe is for “human salvation”. Appearance Although Cybernik has taken many drastically diverse forms throughout the series, his humanoid design remains fairly consistent, resembling a blonde haired German man with a cleft chin. His left eye is pitch black due to losing it to the tiny amount of Onyx Power Queen Sheela gave him. He wears a dark business suit with dress shoes, high-end fashionable clothing making him appear more like a business man than a typical mad scientist. In his second appearance he has a mechanical appearance with wires protruding from his body, and he isn't wearing his blazer, but instead wears a skin tight sleeveless black shirt. He noticeably has the Omega Engine embedded within his abdomen, a spherical device with an Omega letter/symbol adorned at its center. Personality Karl was always a rough man who believed his way was the only way, but he was also a caring man who loved his wife and kids, and apparently was quite fond of his niece due to how much his daughters loved their little cousin. He was a teacher in physical education who helped guide kids who “lost their way” similar to a guidance counselor. However, he would lose his family to two neo-humans having a skirmish. Regardless of the identity of the combatants or the reason they were fighting, this made Karl hate neo-humans. He began to vigorously work in the field of science and robotics, forsaking his P.E. career in order to discover a way to enhance the human condition immensely. This research gradually made him insane to a point where he began to cruelly treat his only remaining family member, his son Julian who survived the skirmish. He constantly tried to persuade global science institutions about his plan to replace humans with cybernetic duplicates but as he was rejected time and time again, he became infuriated to the point of placing matters into his own hands. Meeting Queen Sheela, albeit for a brief talk that could've have lasted more than twenty minutes, allowed Karl to know the true meaning of fear for one’s own race, as the galaxy was not only filled with races easily capable of wiping out humanity, but the largest regime in the galaxy is led by a matriarch part of one of the greatest races in the entire universe. This drove him to play the role of “the one who sides with the enemy in order to survive”, feigning loyalty to the Queen. While he would develop her not one, but twenty-six replacement bodies, his real goal remains to “save” the human race, even using the majority of those clones as his own personal workers. Throughout all this, he constantly belittles and treats his son like a pawn and garbage. Even while believing what he's doing is just and for the benefit of humans, he finds himself abusing humans and destroying their lives throughout his mechanical conquest with no remorse. He holds very little empathy since he began treading the path to artificial intelligence, but he still has some. He took in Tania, a struggling girl who has endured a rough history up until this point, despite being a neo-human, although he claims the reason was because he can use “that wild animal” that is Tania to his own benefits, similar to how he uses Kiba (killing the boy’s caretaker in the process) and his own adoptive grandnephew Zero to that end. He has become a cruel egomaniacal tyrant, typically looking down on others and does not hesitate to kill the weak, laughing maniacally at their expense. His previous "protection through aggression" philosophy has drastically morphed into a huge Darwinist complex regarding human evolution, putting the utmost faith in artificial intelligence. Despite hating neo-humans, their existence has become the focal point of his evolutionary thesis and the result of him shedding his own humanity. By implementing the skills and combat abilities of the academy students and amplified to peak conditions via their potentiality at adulthood, Cybernik had become a combative genius. His desire for power and his philosophical pursuits are a one-sided and neutral affair; he displays very little (if any) morality or respect for life, and values people only for their usefulness to him. Due in part to his ego, Cybernik will keep his C.I.N. subordinates in the dark in case they plan to betray him - insubordination is something he refuses to tolerate. His cruelty reached exceptional levels after shedding his humanity, but he was still considered a “sleeping kitten” compared to Sheela. His intelligence however is unrivaled, considered one of the smartest characters in the entire series, and his intellect was preserved in his supercomputer which allowed for his unfinished work to be completed. Would he not have been defeated by Rina and Myeato, and subsequently absorbed by Tania, he may have been able to succeed in his mission based on sheer intellect alone. Personal Statistics Name: Karl Francis Cybernik (K.F.C) Origin: Rebellation Z Gender: Male Age: At least 60 Classification: Supergenius Mad Scientist, Robotics Developer, Head of the C.I.N, Former Physical Education Teacher Date of Birth: August 2nd, 1965 Birthplace: Russland Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Black (Left) and Blue (Right) Height: 6'5" Weight: 800 lbs. (mechanical parts included) Alignment: Lawful-Evil Attribute: Space Affiliation: Cybernik Intergalactic Network (C.I.N), Galactic Order Previous Affiliation: Jacob King Middle School Likes: Science, Plotting, absolute power, world domination, the suffering of others, his wife and family Dislikes: Needy people, ignorant people, neo-humans, weakness, emotional people, those who oppose his Darwinist beliefs, disobedient people, life in general after losing his wife Hobbies: Building machinery and copying moves Natural Enemy: Rina Asahina Image Color: Metallic Silver Values: Darwinism Status: Deceased (presumably), devoured by Tania and preserved in his supercomputer Marital Status: Widowed Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Power Mimicry, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Cyborgization, Technology Manipulation, Omega Portal Manipulation, True Flight, Duplication of minions, Can control artificial intelligence | Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omega Portal Manipulation, Cyborgization, Expert Sword, Staff, Spear, Claw, and Scythe User, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Teleportation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Aura, Intangibility, Invisibility, Forcefield, Can take over the bodies of other beings to preserve himself, Immortality (Type 6), Reactive Evolution (Can replicate the combat statistics of other beings and modify them, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Soul Manipulation, Space Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Can spawn lesser robots, Endless Duplication, Black Hole Creation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight normally, Energy Manipulation, Light Projection, Cybernetic Aura, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Magic, Summoning, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Resurrection, Transmutation, Creation, Size Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Petrification, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Energy Manipulation (immune to gaia-based attacks) Attack Potency: Large Star level (empowered by the total energy of the Cyber Egg, a space station capable of obliterating the largest stars in the Galaxy.) | At least Large Star level+ (vastly stronger than before) | Universe level+ (Portrayed as stronger than various top tiers in the series at this level, including base-level Myeato) Speed: Unknown | Unknown| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class E+ (superior to Myeato), likely higher | Pre-Stellar | At least Stellar+ Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | Universal+ Durability: Solar System level (survived the destruction of the Cyber Egg, which generated a true supernova) | At least Solar System level (significantly more durable than before) | Universe level+ (portrayed as able to tank the abilities of top tier characters.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Stellar | Stellar+ | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Omega Engine (see below) Intelligence: Cybernik is an extraordinary supergenius well adept in various fields of intelligence. His level of intellect was compared to the likes of Shaneylle, Rina, Benji, Mira, etc. with all of them combined being a grain of dust and Cybernik’s mind being the largest desert of the planet. Easily one of the smartest characters in the franchise, even after Tania absorbed his intellect and that of countless other scientists across the galaxy (since her mental instability prevents her from utilizing it to her full potential). He created various machines that far surpass modern weaponry. Has access to information of all other Cybernik probes and has accumulated vast knowledge of the multiverse. He is a master of genetics who possesses all human knowledge in biology, chemistry, medicine, physics, driveering, psychology and cybernetics. Has amassed the skill to learn any ability and replicate any power/ability, which makes him an expert/master combatant able to content the galaxy's strongest species. Acknowledged by Queen Sheela herself as the smartest man in the galaxy | Same | All of the above and additionally can fully comprehend and understand higher-dimensional existences and physiology. Weaknesses: Occasionally insane and arrogant. If the Omega Engine is destroyed, he will be significantly weakened and likely will die. Wastes his time on prolonged monologues, which allowed Rina to damage his power source and Myeato to destroy the Cyber Egg on two separate occasions. Despite his immense intelligence, he only trusts Darwinism above all else. Key: Original Body | MK. II | Cybernik Ω Notable Attacks/Techniques Omega Engine Type Cyberhuman: This is seemingly a type of Cyberhuman more advanced than even Biotechnological Types as suggested by Cybernik. K.F.C himself is the only known being of this type, having completely replaced his body with a composite-cybernetic one that has the data of the Galaxy’s greatest fighters, but only retains their fighting capabilities. Despite this he was considered to be significantly weaker than Zero empowered by the Tower of Heaven by Sheela, and the Galactic Queen herself was able to beat down Zero who had gotten stronger since then with only a fraction of her strength, making her above him as well. The blueprint of his being was used in the reconstruction of Tania May’s body. * Omega Engine: a powerful device developed by C.I.N. to be used in the spare bodies for Queen Sheela. Cybernik created the engine and intended Rina Asahina to be a body like that but decided to utilized the Omega Engine for himself. The machine takes the form of a large sphere adorned with the Omega symbol (Ω), located in Karl’s abdomen. The machine harnesses the super-dimensional positive and negative energies found in species throughout the Galaxy and has replicated the skills of the Eighteen Rookies and presumably many others. Its main purpose is to assimilate the moves of the world's strongest fighters (although he was defeated before he could become too powerful). The Omega Engine copies and translates the data from other fighters, which allows K.F.C to mimic the special techniques of other fighters, such as Myeato, Kiba, Rina, Joineth, etc. In addition, it also allows the user to generate miniature black holes. These are designed to draw the opponent into the end of their existence. When performing this technique, Karl’s skin color turns black, and his eyes turn black with a blue iris. As the power source, the Omega Engine also serves as the professor's greatest weakness. When Tania May confronts and already defeated Cybernik, she crushes the engine by stomping on it, greatly weakening and presumably killing the mad evolutionist. Omega Form: the result of Cybernik's brain being preserved in his supercomputer is the ability to continuously rebuild stronger bodies for his corrupt consciousness. After merging with the Omega Engine and becoming a virus that spreads from his computer across reality, Cybernik exists as an incorporeal being that uses physical bodies to interact with the world directly and as an abstract being he can possess lifeforms. As a result, he's nearly impossible to kill without a weapon or ability specifically designed for eradicating universal viruses but even those weapons cannot put him down permanently. Even more fearsome is the fact that he is able to influence the minds of anyone in the universe, past, present, and future, even humans despite his nature as a computer virus. He is able to do this on a universal/cross-universal scale, ensuring that he would not be put down until the advent of the rookies coming together to defeat him again. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Reclusive's Pages Category:Rebellation Z Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Disease Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Petrification Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2